wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scavengers/@comment-71.237.239.216-20190401041749/@comment-69.40.114.47-20190416180126
A Bible is a religion's holy book, filled with their history, and what their god instructs them to do and not do. It also has proverbs, meaningful stories, and how to be a righteous person according to their god's standers as a righteous person. The bible the person above is talking about is the Christian bible. I myself am a Christian, so I am able to explain this. Our bible explains that there is only one true God, and any other god's are not real, and if they were an actual person that was worshiped, they were just human beings who thought themselves as a god. Unlike other gods, our God 3 persons as one spiritual being. Many non-Christians misinterpret this as 3 gods, but this isn't the case. We call the 3 persons The Father, The Son (Jesus Christ), and The Holy Spirit. This is called The Trinity. They are 3 in one being. They work as one God. Think of something like a stick of butter. Split it in 3 equal parts, you have 3 sections of one stick of butter now, but it is still one thing of butter. That's how i like to think of it. We believe what our God instructs in our bible is 100% true and accurate, and that the only way to go to Heaven is to ask forgiveness to God for all our sins, believe Jesus Christ is God, admit that you are commited to trust Jesus as your personal savior, that Jesus came on earth as a baby and grew up to die on the cross for our sins (His sacrifice was needed to forgive our sins, which is the wrongdoings of human kind), and that in 3 days He rose from death and became alive in spirit, and then He went back to Heaven to be with His Father, although God is everywhere in spirit, not just Heaven. God is everywhere. We believe He protects us, and always provides for us as Christians followers of His. Even though this is the case, life is still hard for Christians, actually it is much hard than not being one. As Christians, we are faced with persecution, judgment from many, not all, non-Christians, many missionaries (those who bring the word of God to others, while also helping them with their needs) are kept prisoners, beaten, and executed in other countries. But not all missionaries go through this, many just stay in their home country, such as USA, and bring the word God here, where we have free speech. It's whatever God plans for the specific person. Those who do go through that though, are comforted through God and are given strength through it all, and once their physical bodies die, they will go to Heaven for eternity and be awarded for the great things they did. Every Christian will be awarded n Heaven for their righteous acts on earth. We will all have a crown of jewels, and every jewel represents the great things we did. Even though Christians go through persecution and such on earth, the suffering doesn't even compare to the peace and happiness we will have for eternity in Heaven. Through our suffering on earth, God will always give us comfort and strength to get through it, until time comes for us to Join Him in Heaven for eternity. If you feel the life of a Christian is for you, go to this link https://www.allaboutgod.com/prayer-of-salvation.htm. They have a prayer where you can ask Jesus into your life, and to ask forgiveness of your sins. For a free Christian Bible you can order with free shipping, go to https://biblesforamerica.org/place-order/. If you live in another country you can just look up, "Order free bible in (enter your country's name", and there should be one. Reading the Holy Bible is very important in your relationship with God. It shows you how to be a righteous Christian, and how to get closer in your relationship with Him. It also have the story of Jesus Christ, and His life on earth, from birth as a human (but He was God at the same time) to his rising up from death into Heaven. God loves everyone, no matter how many wrong acts they committed and how awful they were. He is just that loving! Remember, as A Christian, you have to be 100% committed to God. Of course, Christians still sin, we are not perfect, we are only human. Only God is perfect and sinless. But it is important that we try our best to be like God in righteousness. Jesus was an exception when he became human. He was still God, but in human form. He could resist temptations (the human body and mind wanting something that isn't right) because He was still God. I know you only asked what a bible is, but my God instructs me to spread His word and message to other people, so they too can have the gift of salvation so they can also have a relationship with Him and go to Heaven for eternity when our physical body dies. Have a great and blessed day! By the way, Wings of Fire is such a great series! I am reading The Heir right now, and it is so amazing and exciting!